Saat Hujan Berhenti
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For SDE. Aku benci hujan. Aku juga benci mengapa berbagai kenangan indahku tercipta di saat hujan. Aku benci senyumanmu yang ditutupi oleh tetesan air itu. Tetapi aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku yang membenci semua itu. SasuIno, RnR


Mau curhat bentar ah #plak

Laptop saya error coba? Terus BB saya ilaang! Udah gitu DVD player saya rusak! Arrgh..! *jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat*. Untung masih ada computer, tapi tetep aja sensasi keyboard-nya sama laptop itu beda, lho! Beda! #geplaked

Ok, Authornya galau beneran. Curhat-nya selesai, waktunya mulai~

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat Hujan Berhenti © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Ino. Y

**Summary:**

For Sasuke Deathday. Aku benci hujan. Aku juga benci mengapa berbagai kenangan indahku tercipta di saat hujan. Aku benci senyumanmu yang ditutupi oleh tetesan air itu. Tetapi aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku yang membenci semua itu. SasuIno, RnR

* * *

**Saat Hujan Berhenti**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Sasuke Deathday Event**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Aku menatap sebal ke arah jendela kamarku. tetesan air itu masih saja menetes sejak satu jam yang lalu hingga sekarang. Aku benci sekali hujan ini. Setiap tetes air yang seakan menghalangiku untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Setiap hembusan angin dingin yang membuatku menggigil. Tak luput juga suara berisik yang diciptakannya.

Terdengar suara yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk pada ponselku. Aku segera berlari demi meraih ponselku yang kuletakan di kasur. Berharap agar sang penelepon tidak mematikan teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke, kau di mana?" ujarku saat berhasil mengangkat panggilan itu tepat waktu. Tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya pun aku sudah tahu itu pasti Sasuke.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu," jawabnya santai. Sedikit terkejut aku dibuatnya. Untuk memastikannya, aku pun berjalan menuju jendela. Benar, dapat kulihat ia berdiri di sana dengan hanya sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya air hujan.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana? Baiklah, aku segera turun. Kau masuk ke dalam saja!" perintahku. Setelahnya aku mematikan ponselku dan segera berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Kakiku menuruni tangga dengan tak sabar. Berhasil sampai di lantai bawah, aku segera menuju ke ruang tamu. Di sana Sasuke sudah duduk menunggu.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja, ya?" tanyanya. Aku menautkan alisku.

"Tapi hujannya masih deras. Tidak bisa kah kita menunggu hingga hujannya berhenti?" Aku malah balik bertanya. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kita kan naik mobil, jadi apa pengaruhnya dengan hujan?" Lagi, ia bertanya padaku. Dialog seperti ini sudah sering kami lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Apa ia tak mengerti juga jika aku benci hujan itu? Saat aku hendak memprotes, ia sudah menarik tanganku. Membawaku keluar. Mengambil payungnya untuk melindungi kami berdua. Tangannya terasa dingin. Seharusnya tangan itu hangat. Ini pasti karena angin yang kau bawa, hujan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agenda kami berdua hari ini adalah pergi ke mall untuk menonton bioskop. Kami berdua mengantre membeli tiket film yang akan kami tonton. Setelahnya kami pun memasuki studio tempat pemutaran film tersebut. Aku terus menunggu saat yang tepat agar aku dapat keluar dari studio itu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini, ya," ucapku di tengah-tengah pemutaran film dengan suara pelan. Sasuke menatapku heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau keluar ditengah-tengah film seperti ini," balasnya mempertanyakan kebenaran ucapanku. Aku memasang ekspresi aneh. Berpura-pura menahan air kecil agar ia percaya.

"Serius, tadi aku kebanyakan minum. Sudah, ya!" Tidak peduli ia sudah percaya atau belum, yang jelas aku segera melesat meninggalkannya. Berhasil keluar dari studio 2 tempat kami menonton tadi. Sekarang aku harus segera bertindak sebelum ia curiga. Rencanaku adalah, mencari hadiah untuk Sasuke!

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri mall ini dengan tergesa-gesa. Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihku, Sasuke. Dan aku berencana memberikannya sebuah jaket buatanku sendiri. Aku tahu ini sedang musim panas, tapi tetap saja sekarang ini sedang musim hujan.

Lagipula bahan yang akan kubuat itu tidak terlalu tebal dan kurasa cocok sekali jika dikenakan olehnya. Menurutku jaket itu termasuk elemen yang menambah keren seorang laki-laki, selain jam tangan, ikat pinggang, dan sepatu. Entahlah, itu hanya opiniku saja.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, saat sampai di tempat yang kutuju, aku segera mencari bahan yang kuinginkan. Membayarnya, tak lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tasku begitu keluar dari toko tersebut. Segera berlari menuju bioskop lagi. Jika aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, ia bisa marah atau curiga. Yang manapun kemungkinannya, aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Kau lama," ujarnya saat aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memakan popcorn-nya dengan santai tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Haah.. kurasa ia sedikit marah.

"Maaf, toiletnya penuh. Jadi aku mengantre lumayan lama," jawabku memberikan alasan. Setelahnya ia tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Syukurlah aku tak perlu berbohong lebih banyak. Karena bagaimanapun juga kulakukan ini untukmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi film-nya seru juga, ya!" seruku saat kami sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk meninggalkan area parkir mall itu. Hujan masih turun. Kini tetesannya tak sebanyak tadi. Rupanya Sang Awan telah lelah menangis hingga air matanya mulai berkurang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, kau kan tidak mengikuti film-nya," balasnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Astaga, kau masih marah soal tadi? Seperti anak kecil saja!" ujarku takjub. Ia mencoba melepaskan cubitanku di pipinya sambil beralasan ia jadi tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir. Aku menurutinya. Tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi merajuknya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sinis. Itu malah membuatku semakin ingin tertawa.

"Tidak ada. Sudah, konsentrasi menyetir saja," jawabku menghentikan tawa. Kami pun terdiam. Mataku teralih menatap tetesan air yang perlahan menetes dari kaca mobil. "Sasuke, kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti juga, ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku tak menatapnya sama sekali, namun aku tahu ia sedang menghela napas.

"Kenapa memangnya? Banyak makhluk hidup yang senang jika hujan turun. Tanaman jadi tersiram, debu dijalanan hilang terbawa air, cuaca terasa sejuk, lalu mobil tercuci sendiri. Percayalah, hujan tak seburuk yang kau kira," jawabnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tau sekali jika aku masih saja tak suka menatap air mata langit.

"Tapi mereka menyusahkan. Berisik, membuat basah, membuatku kedinginan, lalu membuat suasana hati menjadi buruk," balasku tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku suka hujan?" Sasuke bertanya kepadaku suatu hal yang sejak dulu tak kumengerti. Tentu saja aku menggeleng karena tidak tahu akan jawabannya. Aku menatapnya kini. Melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Itu karena aku berterima kasih padanya. Hujanlah yang telah mempertemukan aku denganmu. Setahun yang lalu kau sedang menggigil sendirian di taman saat aku kebetulan lewat, kau ingat?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Setelahnya kau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang karena tidak tega. Haha, kau konyol sekali," jawabku sambil tertawa pelan mengingatnya. Awal dari pertemuan kami yang sampai sekarang masih kuanggap konyol. Ia mencubit pipiku.

"Itu bukan konyol tau, tapi takdir," ujarnya. Aku memegangi pipiku yang masih terasa sakit karena ulahnya tadi. Senyumku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Ini adalah takdir paling indah menurutku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap frustasi ke arah mesin jahit dihadapanku. Bingung darimana aku harus memulainya. Kubolak-balik lembaran buku panduan untuk menjahit yang sudah lama kumiliki. Aku pernah menjahit beberapa baju, tapi belum pernah membuat jaket. Buku itu mengatakan untuk membuat pola terlebih dahulu. Di sana memang terdapat contoh gambar polanya, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah aku tak tahu ukuran tubuh Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bertanya padanya, ia pasti curiga. Haah.. bagaimana ini?" gumamku kesal.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Suara ayah membuatku tersadar dan berhenti mengomel sendiri. Kutatap ayah dari atas sampai bawah. Sepertinya tubuhnya hanya lebih besar sedikit dari Sasuke. Apa aku buatkan jaket untuk Sasuke berdasarkan ukuran tubuh ayah yang dikurangi sedikit saja, ya? Tapi rasanya aku asal sekali.

"Ayah, boleh aku mengukur badan ayah untuk membuat pola jaket?" tanyaku serius. Ekspresi bingung jelas tercetak di wajahnya, namun aku tak peduli. Aku malas menjelaskan panjang lebar soal 'proyek rahasia'ku ini. Sepertinya wajah seriusku cukup meyakinkan, terbukti dengan setujunya ayah tanpa bertanya apapun.

Aku menatap kertas pola dihadapanku. Ayah sudah pergi sejak tadi. Hanya aku sendirian di rumah dengan mesin jahit yang masih belum kugunakan.

"Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana cara aku memotongnya agar rapih? Cih, memang seharusnya kubawa ke tukang jahit saja. Tapi, tidak boleh! Aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri!" seruku pada diri sendiri sambil menampar pelan pipiku. Meyakinkan hati untuk membuatnya sendiri seperti rencana awal. Ya, masih ada waktu satu minggu ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam mematung. Masih berdiri sambil menatap hampa ke arah kain dengan lengan yang robek. Sungguh, karena keteledoranku, bagian lengan kanan jaket untuk Sasuke jadi robek. Memang hanya sedikit, namun aku tak mungkin memberikan barang rusak padanya.

Mataku melirik lemas ke arah jam. Berharap agar Sang Jarum Jam memperlambat larinya. Tapi mau diperlambat seperti apapun juga, aku tak dapat mengelak dari tanggal yang telah mencapai angka 23. Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun dan aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk membetulkannya.

Baiklah, aku memiliki dua pilihan di sini. Memperbaikinya sekarang, lalu memberikan hadiahnya besok. Atau tetap memberikannya hari ini namun dengan keadaan lengan yang robek.

"Kau sedang apa, Ino?" Sekacau apapun pikiranku, aku masih dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Sedang menyesali perbuatanku sendiri," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari jaket yang tergeletak di meja jahit tepat di hadapanku.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara itu bertanya lagi. Aku menghela napas panjang. bibirku terus menekuk sejak tadi.

"Aku tak sengaja merobek lengan jaket untuk hadiah Sasu.. tunggu!" Segera kuhentikan kata-kataku begitu menyadari suara siapa yang sejak tadi mengajakku bicara. Sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatap heran ke arahku. Tak salah lagi, itu Sasuke. Bagus Ino, selain merobek jaketnya, kau juga membeberkan kejutan yang sudah kau persiapkan.

"Jaket untukku?" Sasuke bertanya pelan dengan nada tak yakin yang kentara. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Masih berusaha mengelak dan berharap Sasuke menjadi bodoh sesaat dan percaya begitu saja. Namun, Sasuke bukanlah Naruto yang dapat percaya dengan polosnya.

Menyerah, aku berlari keluar kamar sambil membawa jaketnya bersamaku. Melewati Sasuke yang segera mengejarku. Kakiku kuperintahkan untuk berlari secepat mereka bisa. Ke mana pun yang penting menjauh dari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya kedua kaki ini menghentikan langkahnya di belakang sebuah rumah.

Lelah, akupun mendudukan diri di atas rumput hijau. Merasakan teriknya sengatan matahari perlahan berkurang. Kumpulan awan mendung menjadi tersangka utama yang menghalangi cahaya matahari itu. Mulai membuat langit cerah perlahan tampak kelam. Satu tetes air dingin terasa menyentuh pipiku. Bukan air mata, tetapi.. hujan.

Tubuhku memeluk erat jaket yang sejak tadi kupegang. Melindunginya dari tetes demi tetes yang semakin deras seiring berjalannya waktu. Dalam hitungan detik air itu telah menusuk-nusuk tubuhku secara bersamaan. Menembus hingga ke pakaianku. Membuat kain itu basah seketika. Aku menggigil kedinginan demi merasakan air hujan dipadu dengan semilir angin yang berhembus, semakin memenjarakanku dalam hawa dingin ini.

"Aku bodoh sekali langsung pergi begitu saja tadi. Sasuke, maafkan aku," bisikku. Semakin mempererat pelukanku pada jaket putih yang ikut basah seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang menyapa tubuhku.

"Kalau aku tak mau memaafkanmu, bagaimana?" Mendengar suara itu lagi membuatku segera mendongak ke atas. Membuat wajahku terasa sakit terpukul oleh tetesan yang selalu kubenci. "Kau bilang kau membenci hujan. Tapi yang membuatku tak mengerti adalah, mengapa kau malah selalu meringkuk sendirian di bawah hujan? Seakan kau selalu mengadu dan meminta perlindungan pada apa yang kau benci," lanjutnya lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Persis seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau juga sedang sendirian meminta perlindungan pada tiap tetes hujan yang selalu membuatmu mengeluh," ujarnya. Aku meraih tangannya. Berkali-kali aku harus mengelap mataku yang terasa perih karena terus-menerus terkena air secara langsung.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa setiap aku ingin sendiri, hujan selalu menemaniku. Mungkin ia pikir ia dapat menghiburku, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah membuatku terusik," ucapku sambil berusaha berdiri. Menunjukkan jaket yang sejak tadi kupeluk erat itu pada Sasuke.

"Ini jaket yang kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat jaket putih yang sudah basah dengan lipatan tak teratur. Hanya sebuah anggukan lemah yang kuberikan padanya. Tangannya meraih jaket itu. Melebarkan kain itu hingga terlihat jelas seperti apa rupa jaket yang kini terasa berat oleh air.

"Aku sudah merobeknya, dan sekarang aku malah membuatnya basah," ucapku dengan penuh sesal. Kurasakan sentuhan jemari hangat Sasuke di wajahku. Tak lama kemudian ia memeluk tubuhku. Memberikan setitik kehangatan yang mampu menyapu semua rasa dingin yang sejak tadi kurasakan.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" bisiknya di telingaku. Hangat napasnya membuatku merinding.

"Tentu saja. Terdapat rasa sayang di setiap helai benangnya, lho!" seruku sambil mempererat pelukanku padanya. Cukup lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakainya," Sasuke pun berusaha memakai jaket itu, namun tanganku segera menahannya.

"Jangan! Setidaknya biar kukeringkan dulu!" cegahku. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku memang sudah basah sekarang," balasnya sambil tetap memakai jaket itu. Robekan pada bagian lengannya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Aku merusak hadiah untukmu. Padahal ini adalah hadiah pertama yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunmu," Aku menatap rerumputan di bawahku. Tak berani menatapnya yang masih menggunakan jaket yang menurutku kondisinya sangat mengecewakan.

Ia menyentuh daguku. Sedikit mengangkatnya untuk membuatku menatap kedua mata hitamnya secara langsung. Saat aku hendak berkata lagi, jari telunjuknya menghalangi bibirku.

"Percayalah, ini tak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku menyukainya. Tepatnya, aku menyukai perasaan yang kau sampaikan dengan ini," ucapnya pelan. Membuat wajahku terasa memanas seketika. Kubiarkan ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Berbagi kehangatan yang dihembuskan lewat mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang! Aku sudah kedinginan sekali," ajakku. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Tangannya yang hangat perlahan mulai terasa dingin.

"Ino, maafkan aku jika aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, ya?" Sasuke meminta maaf secara tiba-tiba. Aku merangkul lengannya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak pernah marah padamu kok. Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba?" jawabku yang kemudian bertanya padanya. Ia mencium keningku. Tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja kok." Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senyumannya itu seperti menyembunyikan sebuah kesedihan yang besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami tak memulai percakapan lagi setelahnya. Hanya berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru untuk sampai ke tempat berteduh. Walau tak mengatakannya, aku tahu Sasuke kedinginan. Bahunya bergetar. Tubuhku terus bersentuhan dengan dinginnya air hujan ini, sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari tempat awalku tadi. Mendudukkan diri di sana sambil berteduh pada atap halte ini.

"Hujannya masih deras sekali sih. Ini sebabnya aku benci mereka!" keluhku masih menggigil kedinginan.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa? Kau sendiri yang langsung berlari keluar rumah tadi," balas Sasuke menyalahkanku. Aku semakin cemberut sambil beranjak dari tempatku semula.

"Ya sudah, tanggung kalau menunggu di sini. Kita kan memang sudah basah, jadi sekalian saja lari sampai rumah. Sebentar lagi sampai kok," ujarku berusaha mengalihkan topik kami. Ia tak berkomentar apapun dan hanya menurutiku. Berdiri di sampingku. "Sasuke, jika kau tak melepas jaketnya maka kau akan semakin kedinginan. Jaket itu sudah benar-benar basah. Ayo sini berikan padaku!" pintaku. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau. Jika kuberikan padamu pasti kau akan membetulkannya dan memberikan padaku besok. Aku tak akan bisa mengenakannya besok. Aku inginnya hari ini," jawabnya keras kepala. Aku menghela napas menyerah. Jika sudah begini, pasti susah lagi membujuknya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Ayolah, Sasuke.. sebentar saja kok." Aku kembali memohon dengan wajah memelas. Ia menatapku seakan memintaku mengalah padanya. Tatapan itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Melihatnya membuatku tersenyum dan ingin menjahilinya. Kulepas jaket itu saat ia sedang lengah. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin, tangkap ini dariku!" seruku sambil tertawa pelan. Berlari menjauhinya. Ia pun mengikutiku.

"Ino, berikan padaku sekarang! Ini tidak lucu!" teriaknya, berusaha agar suaranya dapat terdengar olehku ditengah gemuruh hujan ini.

"Tidak mau, haha," balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Aku pun berlari ke sisi jalan yang lainnya. Menyebrangi jalan yang hanya dilewati oleh sedikit kendaraan. Ini memang lingkungan perumahan, jadi wajar saja kendaraan yang melintas tidak terlalu padat.

Aku terus berlari hingga suara rem mobil mendominasi indera pendengaranku. Tak terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan air dibelakangku. Tak terdengar lagi teriakan yang memanggil namaku. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara air yang beradu dengan aspal. Dan suara benturan keras sebelum ini. Kuberanikan diri menolehkan kepala. Selanjutnya, aku pun menyesal telah menengok ke belakang.

"Sasuke!" jeritku histeris. Napasku terus memburu dengan cepat. Perasaanku tak karuan. Sosok Sasuke yang sudah terpelanting cukup jauh ke sisi jalan membuatku tercekat. Mobil yang terhenti tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri masih terdiam. Mungkin saat ini sang supir sedang kaget sekali. Tapi aku sungguh tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya satu. Sasuke.

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar aku terus berlari hingga ke tempat Sasuke. Air hujan yang menggenang di jalanan sekitarnya perlahan mulai berganti warna. Kebeningan air itu telah tercampur oleh noda merah darah. Kepala Sasuke pun semakin basah oleh darahnya yang terkena tetesan hujan. Mulut ini bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk berucap apapun lagi selain menggumamkan namanya.

"Sasuke, bodoh!" Perlahan aku merasa air hangat yang mengalir di pipiku. Bukan hanya dinginnya air hujan yang sejak tadi membasahi tubuhku. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Menangis bersama kumpulan awan mendung di atas sana. Tepukan di bahuku membuatku tersentak. Seorang pria tak kukenal itu rupanya pemilik mobil sialan yang sampai kapanpun akan aku kutuk ini.

"Ayo cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" ajaknya. Aku yang tak dapat berpikir jernih itu hanya menurut dan membantu pria tersebut untuk menggotong Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya. Jok mobilnya terbuat dari bahan kulit sehingga air yang menetes dari pakaianku tak langsung merembes. Tapi siapa juga yang peduli pada jok mobilnya?

"Sasuke, bangun! Kumohon, bertahanlah bagaimanapun caranya!" Saat kurasa napasnya semakin terputus-putus, tubuhku pun terasa semakin lemas. Tangan ini tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Kami duduk di bangku belakang mobil ini dengan kepala Sasuke yang kutidurkan di atas pahaku. Jaket yang kuletakan di bawah kepalanya sudah ikut berwarna merah. Mobil ini terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kurasa supir bodoh itu tak kapok juga.

Rumah sakit yang kulihat benar-benar membuat mataku berbinar. Dengan sisa napas yang masih berhembus, aku berani bertaruh Sasuke masih memiliki harapan hidup. Pria itu segera keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirnya. Meminta seorang perawat untuk segera membawa ranjang rumah sakit itu menuju mobil.

Kami cukup kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari mobil. Memindahkannya ke ranjang rumah sakit yang segera dibawa ke ruang UGD oleh beberapa perawat. Pria tadi segera mengurusi beberapa administrasi dan menanyakan padaku beberapa hal soal data Sasuke. Setelahnya Sasuke kembali di bawa keluar dari ruangan UGD dan dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan. Mungkin ICU, entahlah, aku tak memperhatikannya.

Mereka menanganinya di sana. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan karena aku hanya menunggu di luar. Rumah sakit ini sepertinya sedang ramai. Pria yang telah menabrak Sasuke itu pun masih sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal untuk Sasuke di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan menyesal," Permohonan maaf itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Mataku yang sejak tadi terpaku pada ruangan tempat Sasuke berada pun beralih pada pria di sampingku. Setidaknya aku tahu dia adalah orang yang cukup bertanggung jawab.

Tak ada balasan apapun yang kuucapkan. Aku hanya mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang terdapat di depan ruangan itu. Sungguh, aku bersumpah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, aku tak akan mau memaafkan pria bodoh itu. Tapi, bukankah aku yang bodoh? Aku yang sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk mengerjainya. Aku yang bodoh untuk segera mengajaknya pulang. Aku yang bodoh karena tak mau mendengarkannya.

Jaket yang kini sudah meneteskan darah yang tercampur dengan air hujan itu masih tetap kupegang erat. Membiarkan pakaianku terus ternoda oleh darahnya. Aku ingin ini menjadi hadiah untuknya, bukan sesuatu yang mengantarkannya pada situasi seperti ini. Aku ingin ia senang menerimanya, bukan malah terluka parah seperti itu. Aku.. aku..

"Apa kau tak menelepon keluarganya?" tanya pria itu padaku. Ya ampun, aku sampai tak memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tak membawa telepon," jawabku. Ia pun mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam saku celananya, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Silakan," ucapnya ramah. Aku segera meraihnya. Memencet tombol dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah nomor telepon ayah. Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui nomor telepon keluarganya. Lagipula setahuku orang tua Sasuke sering tidak ada di rumah.

"Ayah, ini aku, Ino!" seruku langsung setelah telepon itu tersambung.

"Ino? Kau menggunakan nomor siapa ini?" tanya ayah tak penting. Aku mengerang pelan.

"Hal seperti itu tak perlu dibahas. Yang penting sekarang adalah, ayah tolong beritahu keluarga Sasuke bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan," jelasku. Mengingat soal 'kecelakaan' membuat hatiku terasa semakin sesak.

"Apa? Kau di mana sekarang?" Suara tenang ayah segera tergantikan oleh suara paniknya.

"Aku di Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang. Ayah cepat ke sini, ya!" jawabku. Ayah pun memutuskan sambungan telepon kami. Mungkin ia panik dan segera kemari. Entahlah, aku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan jernih saat ini.

Mataku menatap tetesan hujan yang perlahan semakin sedikit. Sepertinya hujan itu sudah mulai reda. Rasanya orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku tak terlihat olehku. Yang dapat kulihat sekarang hanyalah tetesan air yang turun dengan lambat. Menetes perlahan menuruni kaca jendela rumah sakit.

"Ino!" Mendengar namaku terpanggil, aku seperti ditarik kembali ke alam sadarku. Rupanya ayah sudah tiba. Ia tak sendiri. Di belakangnya seorang pria bermata _onyx_ seperti Sasuke berlari dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat tenang. Namun jelas sekali sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Ayah! Aku takut sekali!" Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya. Membuat pakaian keringnya perlahan basah karenaku. Ia membalas pelukanku sambil terus menepuk punggungku pelan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan untukku. Memang berhasil, walau hanya sedikit.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang datang bersama ayah bertanya padaku. Aku hanya dapat menggeleng sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan di depan kami. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku.

Seorang pria dengan jas putih dokternya keluar. Menghampiri kami yang masih setia menunggu di luar demi mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Ekspresinya bukanlah ekspresi yang menunjukkan perasaan lega ataupun senang.

"Bagaimana keadaan dari pasien kecelakaan tadi, dok?" Aku segera bertanya pada pria yang sepertinya dokter itu. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Kalian keluarga dari Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya dokter itu.

"Saya kakaknya!" jawab Itachi dengan cepat. Dokter itu menatap kami satu persatu. Lalu ia pun menggeleng.

"Ia mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dikepalanya. Ia juga kehilangan banyak darah. Bagian jantungnya juga sepertinya terkena benturan keras. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun kondisi pasien saat dibawa kemari sudah terbilang parah," jelas dokter itu.

"Jadi?" Suara Itachi terdengar lemah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi," Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sang Dokter tadi adalah jawaban yang paling tak ingin kudengar. Hatiku terasa kosong. Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku yang sudah membuatnya begini. Aku yang sudah mengantarkannya pada kematiannya. Aku yang…

Tangisanku bukan bertambah keras, melainkan berhenti seketika. Seiring dengan berhentinya hujan deras di luar. Rasanya untuk menangis pun aku tak sanggup. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Ia tampak lemas sekali. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat terpukul sepertiku. Apapun yang pernah kulakukan, tak ada yang pernah membuatku menyesal sampai seperti ini. Jika di dunia ini belaku sistem _undo_, pasti sudah kugunakan sejak tadi. Untuk memutar waktu kembali ke hari sebelum ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat langit berhenti menitikan air matanya. Saat wajah cerah mentari menghiasi bumi. Di saat itulah banyak orang yang tampak senang dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku masih di sini. Duduk terdiam menatap tetesan air yang masih perlahan turun di jendela. Mengenang sisa-sisa kenangan kita di kala hujan membungkus tubuh.

Aku yang bergetar kesepian di sana, kau ulurkan tanganmu padaku. Menghentikan dinginnya air yang menusuk tubuhku dengan pelukan hangatmu. Kau yang tersenyum senang saat menerima hadiah dariku. Walau benda itu sudah tak terlihat bagus. Kau mengenakannya tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Penyesalanku di hari berhujan yang sampai kapanpun akan kuingat. Menghukum diriku sendiri dengan perasaan yang menyesakkan. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Hingga aku yang benci akan hujan ini jadi beralih sangat mencintai langit mendung serta setiap tetes air yang ia tumpahkan.

Aku baru sadar jika hujan selalu peduli padaku. Ia menemaniku saat aku kesepian. Langit bahkan menggantikanku untuk menangis di hari pemakaman Sasuke saat aku merasa tak mampu lagi menangis.

Aku juga baru sadar, semua kenangan awal dan terakhir aku bertemu Sasuke, semuanya ditemani oleh hujan. Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku mengeluh dan mengatakan benci pada hujan, ia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Seperti sosokmu bagiku.

"_Apa kau tahu kenapa aku suka hujan? Itu karena aku berterima kasih padanya. Hujanlah yang telah mempertemukan aku denganmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

Saya gak tidur lagi habis sholat subuh gara-gara ngerjain fic ini, orz -_-)a

Gomen kalau angst-nya gak kerasa, pikiran saya mulai sering nge-blank sejak BB saya ilang 3 hari yang lalu. Rasanya kehilangan tumpuan hidup banget *walau lebay, ini serius*

Yup, mind to review?


End file.
